Gregor and the Cutters Curse
by dekka talent
Summary: story set two years after his departure from the under land. Gregor goes back to find a horrid curse has fallen over the underland, but is it man made or natural. you'll have to read to find out. review, always helps to review. rated T for violence little kids should not hear and because its going to be a horror story. -dekka talent
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fan fic. Its not the best, but I think its good, read and tell me what you like/don't like about it, and what i can do to improve it. I'll post a new chapter when I get 7 good reviews. Thanks, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Suzann Collins owns some characters, I own a select few. i also own the plot. (though I wish I did own the books)  
**

"Today is going to be a crapy day, even for my own standards" thought Gregor "I just hope my parents don't remember" Gregor didn't want to go to school, his friends might ask him why he looks so sad. He couldn't exactly tell his friends why, just imagine how that would go, "oh you want to know why im so sad guys? well two years ago I left the only place that made me happy, most of my friends were there, and my girl friend." yea that would work so well, because they would ask were and he would have to say the Underland. Gregor left all that behind two years ago, the underland, and all the people he had grown close to. The thing gregor missed the most was the 12- no 14 year old queen of Regelia, Luxa, he loved that name, L-u-x-a he said slowly feeling the word cross over his lips. Gregor felt bad, he didnt even fight that hard to stay. "stop beating your self up over it" gregor told himself "mom wouldn't have let me stayed anyway" there was a knock on his door and his parents entered.

"hey sweetie there is someone here to tal- OH! whats wrong!? are you sick?" Gregor did look a little sick, his face was contorted with pain. He tried to control his emotions. " yea mom I'm-" gregor voice cracked "yea im fine" Gregors mom didnt look satisfied with that answer. "could you guys get out so i can change? i need to get ready for school" asked Gregor.

"you won't be going to school for a long time" said a voice he couldnt clearly recognize the voice was veagly familiar and had an underlandish acient. when he saw the owner of the voice he nearly died(of hapiness ofcourse). gregor tumbled out of bed, ramed through his parents, and threw his arms around her. luxa hugged him back and almost broke his neck she was holding him so tight.

"Luxa!" gregor cried "I missed you so much"

"I thought you have forgotten me" whispered luxa with dread

"never, i could never forget you" gregor whispered back. Gregor closed the space between them and leaned his forehead against hers "because you're mine"

"i love you" luxa cried with relief. before Gregor could reply luxa jammed her mouth onto his. gregor's mom gave a little squeak of protest, but gregor didn't care. he could have stayed there all day kissing luxa but his mom had other ideas.

"ok, thats enough" my mom said patently. i just ignored her, kissing luxa harder. "I said enough" this time with more intensity. i just waved her away and replaced my hand on luxa's side. "thats it, ENOUGH!" she yelled at me, yanking us apart. after that was settled boots woke up giving my dad an excuse to leave the conversation.

"what do you mean gregor is not going to school? of course he is, because he isn't going back to the underland and you know that, so why are you here" asked gregor's mom as she swatted away luxa's hand from holding her son's.

"mom there must be another proph-" gregor started.

"No! no no no! i told you! you will not go!" shrieked Gregor's mom.

"yes he must go! i am the queen and i say he shall go!" luxa stated.

"No he shan't, for you are not _my _nor gregors queen, and does this 'prophecy' say he has to go?"

"of course it does, im the warrior" scoffed gregor, but the look on luxa's face told him other wise. "right?" he asked uncertainly.

"Ha! he dosnt have to go then!" smirked gregors mom in triumph. ignoring his mom Gregor asked luxa if she had the prophesy.

"ok but i do not think you will like it" luxe mumbled, but she said it any way.

_Six shall go west and free the man who has been burned_

_three shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned_

_two shall be marked by the cutters cusre_

_one shall be brought back in a hearse _

_the cutters curse must one withstand _

_or one shall die by their partners hand_

_the bane of Regalia shows the trail_

_Over's under's combined prevail._

Luxa was right, gregor didnt like it, even though he didnt even know what the prophecy was saying. "wait" gregor said, thinking about the last line "_Over's under's combined prevail... _mom! i must be an over so the prophecy does say i can go!" gregor said excitedly.

"NO! those _creepy_ underlanders can find them selves another overlander" luxa cringed when she said creepy. gregor felt like he needed to protect his girlfriend so he stepped in front of her.

"how dare you!" shouted luxa behind gregor "ive been nothing but nice to your family and this is how you treat me?!" Gregor just retreated to the coner of the bedroom, which was like two feet away because his room was so small, trying not to get in the way. gregors mom fumed and usherd luxa out of the room

"well im sorry _your highness_, let me escort you to the door!" gregors mom grunted angrily, but he saw somthing else in her eyes. Guilt, luxas words hit her hard. gregor was about to protest that he couldn't loose luxa agin but he caught luxa was gesturing her head towards something. confused , gregor stared at her hoping she got the message. "dresser" she mouthed. Ohh! dresser, there was something on his dresser luxa wanted him to see...maybe. gregor turnerned back to is dresser and found a picture the one of him and luxa dancing. confused and angry Gregor hit his dresser and plunked onto his bed watching the picture float down to his feet. Gregor gave an audible gasp as the picture landed upside down, there were words written on the back. he picked up the picture and began reading.

**Thats the first chapter, how do you like it? tell me in a ****review, and be honest. thanks! and im home schooled so i can update faster then normal. ****don't forget to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, i ****don't know why i said when i get 7 good reviews, i was just exited to get the story published i didn't even think what i was typing. and sorry it took so long i got grounded for a week.**

**Disclaimer: nope! dont own nothin**

"Gregor you need to get ready for school" Gregor's dad peeked in the room "hurry your already late" he motioned for Gregor to hurry up.

"k whatever" Gregor mumbled as he got dressed into his clothes for school. Gregor was still thinking about what Luxa wrote on the back of the picture. he was about to read it agin when his mom came in and shoved an egg sandwich in his hands. "what is that?" she snatched the picture out of his hand "oh are you still sad your girlfriend had to leave? I'm sorry but i don't want you to go back down there" she said as she handed the picture back to him, looking genuinely sorry "i cant loose you agin" she trudged out of the room. Gregor let go his breath, "she could've flipped over the picture and have seen the message!" gregor thought to himself.

After eating his sandwich, gregor grabbed his bag and ran out the door sprinting as fast as he could to school. He was thankful that he didn't have to walk with lizzie any more and boots stayed home sick because he was going to be late "dammit! he mumbled under his breath. if you were late to this particular high school the student got after school detention for "waisting learning time." but if the message wasnt a phony he wouldnt be here after school anyways.

by the time he got to school 1st period had started 10 minutes ago, Gregor wasnt to disappointed because he hated literacy. all you did in that class was read articles and write down your feeling about it. when he walked into the class Mr. Manson, a really old guy that has to squint threw his glasses to see properly, asked why he was late. he just ignored him and plopped down into his seat. "do you have a slip boy?" he asked. why did he call everyone boy or girl? thought gregor, maybe hes to old to remember names. "yes mr mason here" he said as he handed mr. mason the peice of paper the office gives the kids when they are late. all the paper has on it is the date and how many tardys the student has gotten. on gregors there was 7 tardies. "hmm" mr. mason said as he squinted at the slip of paper. probably diciding that he squinted at it long enough he set it on his desk and continued the lesson.

Gregor tuned out Mr. mason's words and turned to his friend Alexandra. Alexandra, but she prefers alex, is 14 like me with jet black hair and dazzling, bright blue eyes. she moved here 2 years ago from north carolina, and she was Gregors best friend. "why were you late?" she aksed "umm i didnt set my alarm last night" gregor said avoiding her eyes, he hated lying to her. she just stared at him alittle longer then went back to drawing in her note book.

the rest of the class was uneventful, no giant rats barging threw the door or large bats crashing threw the windows. finally the bell rang and gregor ran for the door. the next two classes. science and math, were the same as every day, gregor falling asleep and alex drawing in her notebook. larry and Angela didnt have the same classes as gregor and alex just home room together, not even lunch.

When lunch time rolled along gregor couldn't control his happiness when the bell rang gregor zooomed out of the room and to the cafeteria. "must be starving" said one of the lunch ladies as he was first in line panting. "yea somthing like that" gregor replied. the luch ladie just chuckled and gave gregor a tray with pizza on it. after choosing his veggies and friuts he went to go find a table. Gregor ate as fast as he could but still had 10 min. left, he waited impatiently for 12:15. he noticed Alex staring at him and smiling but he didnt know why. 12:07 he read on his watch deciding he couldnt take it much longer gregor read the note agin, trying hard to conceal it from other peoples eyes. it said:

_Dear Gregor,_

_I knew your mother would fight me over the situation so i wrote this note in advance knowing i __would need to leave it in a convenient location. We need you in Regelia, there is another prophecy speaking of a curse. I have sent a friend to come get you at 12:15 the day you get this note, she will find you so just stay were you are.  
_

_Love,  
Luxa_

Gregor didnt know who she would send, all of the underlanders didnt look like a normal person. just when he was about to give up on who she was going to send some one came up behind him and said "found you"

* * *

"Alex! what are you talking about?" Gregor asked. she couldnt be the one Luxa sent.

"im here to bring you back overlander" she whispered. Ok never mind she is the one,

"Are you an overlander?" gergor asked

"Ill explain on the way" she answerd as she motioned gregor to get up. he followed her out the doors.

"we are on our way, can you explain now?" gregor asked.

"yes, it will be long so just listen dont ask any questions"

"ok" gregor replied eager to hear the story

"im a hlflander, i know, i dont look it because im not pale, but ive gone to several tanning booths. any way, Luxa and i go way back when we were about 5, i was visiting with my father from the uncharted lands, were my clan lives. my father and i were in regelia to talk about the cutters, they were terrorizing the regelians and are people had ways of killing them. ofcourse me being a child i had to go to the nursery, luxa was there too and not happy about it. we played a couple of games like hide and seek. luxa and i were very competitive, always wanting to win aginst each other. that was when i first met her. at the age of 8 my father visited agin and this time i went to the training arena. i was very good with the sword, and so was Luxa. our trainer paired us up as partners and we dueled, i won, and Luxa was not happy. over the years we have grown closer and know we are best friends. she sent me to come get you because i was the only underlander that looked like an overlander. so i am the one to bring you back" she said. this was to much for gregor, his best friend was a halflander!

"here we are" alex said as they came upon a janitors closet.

"here?" gregor asked. to answer his question Luxa opened the door and took off the air vent in the corner to the right and Gregor saw the familiar white smoky stuff.

"no way!" Gregor gasped "an entrance in the school!?"

"yea come on we haven't much time" she urged him to the vent. Gregor happily obliged and crawled threw the vent into darkness.

While falling threw the air Gregor thought what the curse was. then an idea hit him, No! not the warmbloods curse!

"are you thinking about the curse?" alex asked from some were above him.

"yea, what is it" replied gregor.

"its not the warmbloods curse, it is called the cutters curse" said alex

"oh what does it do?" asked Gregor

"i-i dont want to talk about it" her voice sounded frightened so gregor didnt urge her for info. "ill let some one else tell you" she decided.

they were quiet the rest of the trip down. When Gregor and Alex landed they were in for a surprise.

"greetings, im T3346" came a voice out of the darkness.

"cutters!" alex growled as she drew a knife from the inside of her jacket. Gregor scurried behind alex because he was weaponless. Gregor sensed a single cutter, single? gregor thought, usually cutters travel in packs. Alex clicked her tongue, she can echolocate too? gregor thought.

"rats" she confirmed. Gregor clicked agin and also saw the rats. "we are dead" gregor said. alex pulled a flash light out of her pack and shined it in the direction of the rats. there were two, but they didnt look like rats usually do, their eyes were white, like the whole eye was pure white. and their veins bulged and were black against the rats light brown bodies. but the worst was their mouths, they foamed and there lips were purple, and their teeth were like fangs, no more two front teeth but saber tooth tiger fangs.

"W-what happened to them!" Gregor shrieked

alex swallowed "the cutters curse"

"attack them!" cried the cutter. the last thing Gregor remembered was two big, cursed rats running at him.

**There, how do you like it, sorry it took so long. I'm really exited for this story, i hope you are too. sorry they are short, but oh well. and ill post next chapter soon. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**here is chapter 3! Yay! thanks for the awesome reviews. in this chapter Gregor finally gets to Regelia in one peice. And the prophacy starts. also i am going to try to make this**** chapter longer.**

Seeing the cursed rats didnt help Gregor sleep. Images of the rats weaved in and out of his dreams, one rat snarling in his face withits huge milky eyes and foaming mouth. it was terrifing!

when he finnaly woke up gregor didnt know were he was, so like any other terrifed person would do he passed out, agin. Gregor woke up agin and a person swimmed into his feild of vision, it was howard. howard had a huge smile on his face. "Gregor, welcome back" he boomed. "uhhh" gregor moaned as he sat up. "what happened, all I remmember is getting nocked out by a r-rat" gregor gulped. "haha! you fainted when you layed your eyes upon them!" laughed Luxa who was standing in the door way. "how do you know!" Gregor argued, not liking Luxa was enjoying it. "because i saved your sorry butt" retorted Luxa. "oh" Gregor mumbled. he was mad that he fainted, how could he do that he was the warrior! no, he killed the warrior, he is no more! Gregor still didn't want to be thought weak, alex is strong, she was ready to fight the rats off. Alex! "is alex OK?" Gregor blurted out. luxa's face darkened "Gregor I'm sorry but the rats had dragged her off and we didn't know where they took her" Luxa started crying. Gregor couldn't speak, he just found out his best friend had been kidnapped by rats, even if they didnt kill her she would be scared for life his dad was still recovering from 3 years ago "didnt you have a pick up crew to bring me and alex back saftly!" gregor snapped at luxa. why was he mad? gregor just stared at her for an answer

"yes that was what i was doing there, but i was late." she mummbled avoiding gregors eyes.

"what is the curse? like what does it do?" asked gregor this time a little softer.

"well it is hard to explain, you saw the rats right? well the cutters have created a substance that when it is injected into a body the victim looses mind control and goes berserk-"

"but the cutter told them what to do" gregor interrupted

"i am getting there, the cutters found out that when DNA is put in the substance and injected into the victim, the owner of the DNA is in control of the victim. as you witnessed the substance has side effects. the one that is seen on every victim is the black veins. oh and the victim dies after awhile because there are poisons in the substance."

"oh how does one get injected? haha, can you imagine a cutter caring it in a syringe" Gregor joked

"this is not a time to laugh!" snapped luxa "the cutters curse has gone out of control and now unclaimed creatures, injections without DNA, are running around biting creatures left and right! and for all we know alex could be one if them!" cried luxa in desperation.

"calm down" howard soothed getting up and patting luxa on the back.

"so, you and alex were good friends?" gregor asked.

"she was like my sister" luxa sniffled "i haven't seen her in two years, she went up to the overland for a secret mission and just stayed there"

"oh" was all gregor could say.

"howard" called a nurse "you are needed in room 16"

"Are you a docter now?" gregor asked

"yes, the main docter in fact. the job is very stresful" he sighed as he walked out the door.

"well, do you think Alex could beat me in a sword fight?" gregor said trying to change the subject.

Luxa just stared at him an snorted "yes she could, she is a rager too, and better than ripred actually"

"better than rip red?! wow"

"yes, now you need to rest, and i have an important neating to attend to" luxa said walking out the door.

* * *

luxa didnt want to go to the meeting, she didnt want to talk about the curse. Luxa wanted to go rescue Alex. "it is hopeless, she is probaly unclaimed or part of the cutter army" luxa thought.

"your majesty hurry! you are needed at the meeting!" one of the council members was scurrying down the hall, literally it was a mouse. "come come!" it beckoned her toward the council room. seeing the mouse reminded luxa of the jungle mice that suffocated in the pit, which depresded her even more. "your highness, it is about the rescue!" he said

This caught Luxa's attention. "did you say rescue? is it for Alex?" luxa asked hopefully. "no! not the halflander from uncharted lands, they are out to kill us!" squeked the mouse. "it is for vikus. he was kidnapped last night!"

luxa spun around to face the mouse "w-what?! he was kidnapped, why did no one inform me about this!" luxa said slapping the wall.

"because the council knew you would get verry angry" the mouse answerd cowering under a table as luxa threw a vace into the wall.

"no! how could the guards not notice kidnappers!" luxa sobbed.

"your highness, the kidnappers were cursed guards." the mouse still under the table.

"im going to the meeting" luxa whisperd and started to the council room.

"good" the mouse sighed in relief and started after her.

When luxa and the mouse got to the council room every one got quiet and the meeting began. "thank you all for coming" snarled luxa's least favorite rat, ripred. even though they were bonds they didnt get along great. "As you all know vikus was kidnapped last night." there was an adible gasp from most of the creatures there, well not every one knew. "yes, yes i know horrible, but we have spies in the cutter lands and were told that a body was being caried to their lair, but the body of a young girl."

"ALEX!" luxa jummped up "it was Alex, i know it, while i was there to take Gregor and Alex back, the rats took her! we have to save her" luxa pleeded.

"who is alex?" ripred asked

"alexadra, the Queen of Orshor, the human city in the uncharted lands" luxa said matter afactly.

"the daughter of the trator?" asked one of the council members.

"yes Xenophilis was a trator, but Alex has saved my life hundreds of times, and she broght back the warrior." luxa said.

"i dont care about the Orshor queen, but i do care about Vikus, _he_ is the one we will save, not the trator." said another member. the other council members agreed and luxa told her self she would rescue alex if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Gregor ran down the halls back to the hospital. "Alex is a queen, and a trator well her dad was one, and vikus was kidnapped. how could this be happining! why does bad stuff happen to people i love?" gregor asked him self. gregor swore to him self that he would rescue alex if it was the last thing he did.

Back in the hospital gregor was eating his lunch when luxa came in and sat on the edge of his bed "how was the meeting?" gregor asked.

"It was ok, i have to tell you somthing" luxa whisperd

"what?" gregor asked.

"dont scream but our spies report a body of a young girl being carried by cutters towards cutter territory" luxa said

"what?! can we go save her?" Gregor pleaded .

"i am wanting to, the council is organizing a quest to the cutter lands to rescue Vikus, and i want to sneak away from the group and rescue her" luxa said

"yes lets do that. so who is comeing on the quest?" gregir asked

"hiw did you know Vikus was kidnapped? you didnt freak out when i said we are going to rescue him." luxa smirked.

"oh umm i kinda spied on you meeting sorry" gregor smirked back.

"Grr, you are lucky you are cute" luxa teased. "any way, since the prophacy says overs unders combied provale the council thout it would be best if only people went, so me, you, howard, judith, 2nd in command in the army, alex's battle partner, Mordrid, and a volinteer from Orshor. i have invited people from orshor because their queen is in danger. any questions?"

"yes, how exactly are we going to get there?" gregor asked.

"we will fly to Orshor and start our quest there" luxa was ready "look i even brought bubble drink along" Luxa beamed.

"yes to save us from spiders" Gregor laughed Luxa joined in.

Riding on a cutter is not the most comfortable thing in the world, Alex had to figure that out the hard way. with all the bumps and the ant's hard body didnt help much.

Alex remembered why she was there in the first place. After she and Gregor landed they found the rats and cutter waiting for them, how they knew was a mystery to Alex. akex pulled her knife. and fought them off, she was doing fine until she turned around to check on gregor and saw he had fainted. Alex knew that you had to face the enemy at all times but she had to see if gregor was ok, a rat got threw her defence and bit her sword arm, it felt like hell had been realesed in her arm it was burning, literaly the skin was festering around were the rat bit her. while Alex was staring at her wound watching the poison eat at her flesh the rat that bit her knocked her out whith one swing of his tail to her head. now remembering what happened her arm started to hurt agin.

"Get off" the cutter said. Alex just rolled off its back onto the hard stone floor and grunted when the air was knocked out of her.

"drag her" the ant said to the rat on its left. the rat made a gurgling sound in its throat and dragged alex by her feet.

The rat had been dragging Alex for a good 30 minutes. within that time alex cut up her face, stomach, and hands which were bound in front of her. she probably broke her nose too. when they finally got to were the were going, alex had lost hope of rescue. she couldn't go on, Gregor was probably dead some where, ever since she first saw him alex felt weird inside, almost giddy sometimes, but when that happens she reminds her self that she is with mordrid. one of the rats threw alex onto a table, she kept her eyes closed not wanting to cry. crying might make the cutter think she is weak.

"Hello sweetie" said a voice, it was very familiar but alex could't think of its owner. She slowly opened her eyes and saw an figure in a body suit and mask staring down at her holding a syringe "hold still this will only hurt a second" the stranger plunged the needle int alex's arm and slowly began drawing out the substance. at first alex cried out in pain then sighed with relief, her arm felt a lot better now there was no poison in it. "who are you?" alex asked the stranger.

"you mean you dont remember me" asked the person.

"no i dont" alex sneered "i i remembered you i would not ask who you were"

"oh, you got a point. now stay still i am going to clean your wounds" the stranger said in a soothing voice only one person could make.

"no!" alex's eyes flew open "you should be dead!"

"but i am right here" said the not so mysterious person as she plunged another syringe filled with sedative. alex fell right to sleep.

**Bum, bum, bum! done with chapter 3. i made it longer, it is 2k+. so about the mystery person, you will find out who it is in a later chapter. and last thing, i have a question should i do Luxa/Gregor or Alex/Gregor tell me in a review or type up a thousand word PM on who the love should be between. lol just kidding. so review and until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

After being in the hospital for two days, for recovery from shock which Gregor thought that was uncalled for, he was ready for some action. Not having such a great reunion with Luxa, Gregor decided he would go find her. Gregor first looked in the meeting room, then the war room, last the royal chambers. At least he tried to, the guards didnt let him pass. No matter what he said they wouldn't let him pass. he tried the warrior card, nothing. Then Gregor said that him and Luxa were daiting, of course this cought the guards attention.

"how do we know you are not lying?" asked the first guard. he bad a point, Gregor couldnt prove him self. It must have been Gregor's lucky day because Hazard picked that moment to come down the hall.

"Gregor you are back!" Hazard shouted with joy. the guard noticed this and asked if Gregor was with Hazard and had permission to enter.

"yes Mordrid he may enter" so this was Mordrid, Alex's battle partner.

"you must first be tested for the curse" the second guard walked over to them with a syringe "this is a bacterium that reacts to the curse causing it to expand and heat up, so i will inject this in you and then check your temperature" the guard said. after they were declared curse free Mordrid escorted them to the royal chambers. on the way Gregor started up a conversation "are you and Alex together?" Gregor asked Mordrid.

"not exactly but we are ment to mary once she cones of age" Mordrid answered. Gregor took a long look at the guard a noted his strong build, green eyes... GREEN EYES?! "you are not a underlander" Gregor noted. Mordrid chucked.

"How dies that effect my relationship between Alex?" Mordrid asked.

"oh it doesn't I just saw your green eyes, the rest if your body is in a cloak i couldn't see the shade of your skin" Gregor said.

"Why do you wonder if Alex and i are together, you have no need if her love, for you have Luxa" Mordrid asked.

"I do not have feelings for her!" Gregor protested, but he blushed wich just made Mordrid laugh agin. maybe he did like her, after what happened.

"yes that is very convincing" Mordrid's tone darkened "but let me warn you, if you ever make a move on Alex I will pound your face in" even though Gregor was stronger, taller, and probably a better fighter, something about Mordrid scared the living crap out of him.

"ok enough girl talk" Hazard said but gave Gregor a look that said something like: "You are with Luxa not Alex." the rest of the way to Luxa's chambers, which was about 30ft away, the three were quiet.

"here you are" Mordrid said and gave Gregor a look full of daggers. Gregor walked in and got tackled by Luxa. Hazard mumbled something about bathing and ran of to the baths.

"finally, alone" Luxa said sitting down in the couch. Gregor sat down next to her and planted a kiss on her cheek and intertwined his had in hers.

"I missed you" Luxa said laying her head on Gregor's shoulder.

"I missed you to" Gregor replied looking into Luxa's enchanting violet eyes. slowly moving in, Gregor started kissing Luxa. He had never kissed passionately before and he doubted Luxa had either. he started to notice that this kiss didn't make him feel like he did kissing her, maybe him and Luxa's first kiss made him feel that way because that was his first kiss. thus kiss was lacking spark. when he kissed Alex it felt like his insides might explode with pleasure.

Ok, First off kissing Alex was an accident, they were at a party and he was playing spin the bottle. It was his turn, he spun and Alex sat down next to him and nudged him with her elbow "kiss any one yet?" she teased.

"no, im glad to" they laughed, but stopped when everyone else at the table started laughing too. Gregor looked down at were the bottle had landed and saw it was pointing at Alex.

"oo haha Alex and Gregor have to kiss" laughed Larry. noticing the bottle for the first time Alex blushed bad. This made the group of kids cat call.

"let's get this over with" Alex said still blushing and Grabbed Gregor's shirt a kissed him. the kiss was not supposed to last long but alex and Gregor felt a spark and where interested so the kiss lasted a little longer that usual.

remembering this he pulled away from Luxa and blinked back tears that started to form. "What is wrong?" Luxa's voice was alarmed. "nothi- its Alex, i miss her a lot, now she might be dead and I never said good-bye or any thing" Gregor started crying. Luxa put her arms around her love and patted his back and started crying too.

Howard was now at a meeting involving the Quest wondering why Luxa and Gregor were not there.

"as you might notice Luxa and Gregor are not present" Judith started. the meeting consisted of 4 people, Mordrid, Howard, Judith, and Roxis the volunteer from Orkhon. Howard observed the Orkhon people, they both had overland skin. Mordrid had yellow hair and green eyes. Mordrid had dark brown hair and gray eyes. they were both probably 13 or 14.

"yes why is that?" Mordrid asked. Howard was wondering the same thing.

"because, they are not coming" Judith answered.

"yes and they will stay with out fighting" Howard snorted. Mordrid nodded his head in agreement.

"yes about that, we will leave tonight" Judith said.

"i like that idea, that Gregor is annoying, the trip will be less stressful without him." Mordrid growled.

"they will fallow us" Howard implied. ignoring Mordrid's comment.

"why are they staying in the first place?" Roxis asked.

"because they will sneak of and try to rescue Alexandra, but the cutters are keeping her deeper than Vikus." Judith answers.

"we are going to save are queen!" Mordrid stood up to face Judith.

"yes but we have a plan that Luxa and the Overlander would not follow" Judith was raising her voice now. Mordrid sat down but was still mad.

Hazard was walking down the halls when he heard people talking in the meeting room, he thought that was weird because Luxa should be with them, so he listened to the people. now he was running down the halls trying to get to Luxa to tell her. he shoved through the guards and ran into the main living Quarters.

"Luxa! the questers are leaving tonight" he said trying to catch his breath.

"WHAT! why do they leave tonight and not tell Gregor or I?" Luxa fumed.

"because you mean to sneak off and go find Alex yourself, right?" Hazard asked. Gregor just started crying which was really awkward.

"Duh!" Luxa laughed "why wouldn't we?"

"Luxa, that is why they are not letting you come, you will just kill yourselves!" Hazard argued.

"come on Luxa" Gregor said walking towards the door. "we need to pack." Luxa just silently followed Gregor out the door with a determined look on her face. Gregor hated it when people did this, he was going to save Alex.

Gregor and Luxa walked to the museum to get their things. "Should we follow them or leave before them?" Luxa asked.

"I say we follow then meet up with them in Orkhon, and say something like we wanted to talk to the king first" Gregor said hoisting his pack on his shoulder. "and I also say we leave now." luxa loved Gregor but he was acting to... weird. she got her stuff and followed Gregor out the door. "we need to go to the armory first" luxa suggested. Gregor just turned toward the armory. it took awhile for Gregor to find a sword but he found a nice double-handed long sword that would work fine. luxa had her sword with her but brought along a couple knifes. "ready?" luxa asked. "yes come on" Gregor intertwined his hand with hers and they walked towards Aurora.

* * *

Alex woke up to the sound of someone talking. "do you think it will work?" asked one voice definitely not human.

"of course i did it my self!" scoffed the other one. Her! alex thought how could she be alive?

"but if it doesn't work the Queen will kill you!" the first one said. what are they talking about? alex asked herself.

"trust me, I've done this before, i did her my self. she got bit and i took out the poison." _She_ insisted. Me? are they talking about me? alex opened her eyes a little bit and saw her arm wound that had been a gaping hole before she fell asleep was now a small scar running up her arm. Damn! what happened it just disappeared!

"well what do we have here, our patient is waking" she said.

"Get away from me!" alex growled "or ill rip your throat out!"

"oh i'm soo scared" mystery lady said. holding up another needle with sedatives. "good night!"

"YOU TRATOR I HOPE YOU GO DIE IN A HOLE!" alex yelled as the syringe plunged into her arm.

"do you know her?" the cutter asked.

"yes she is my granddaughters best friend"

**If the last line didn't give it away then oh well. sorry i think Gregor is out of character and that this chapter was kinda ****boring. i still dont know Gregor/Luxa or Gregor/Alex so tell me please. if you don't answer ill just make this a non romantic story so please review! anyway 'till next time.**


End file.
